Weak
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: My take on why I think Sango's mother isn't mentioned.. Sango takes a harsh trip down memory lane....


Sango's big brown eyes widened as she peaked through the lightly ajar door It was nothing like Sango to eavesdrop, to spy, and to listen, but the commotion in the other room was so loud, she merely wanted to investigate, to see the source of the commotion.

She saw her mother and father. Sango remembers her father, crisp as can be. His face was tired, his eyes large, but dark, eyes boring into his mother. Large circles shown under his eyes, he was exhausted. But still, he talked and argued with her mother with life and urgency.

Sango's eyes squint involuntarily as she tries to remember her mother. Her face was pale and fair, her hair was pleasantly wavy. It was also a lighter shade of brown than her own. Sango took from her father's side, for the most part. Her father's skills her father's strength, and determination, and even his hair color. But that didn't make her love her mother less.

At the time, little Sango didn't understand the loud exchange of words between the two. She could recite their conversation, word for word, in the hopes that maybe she'd come to understand with age.

"I cannot do this… Kamatsu…" The woman, Sango's mother pleaded. Her father, who had been addressed Kamatsu, only folded his arms and glared at her. "You're stronger than this, Minori. Are you simply going to give up on me, you're daughter…. Your son?" he said, his dark eyes narrowing.

Minori turned away from him, unable to stand his accusing, disappointed stare. "I don't understand why we can't-" "You know damn well why we can't do that!" His tanned, hand slammed down onto the table, the harsh thud resonated around the hut. Sango flinched, cringing back. She knew her father's wrath. His hand had never landed upon her, but his words were bad enough. He was tough in training, but only for her sake. Her tiny, trembling hand clutched her rose colored kimono.

"What is more important to you? You're profession or your family?" questioned Minori, her eyes cutting into his. She shuffled around, throwing things into a tattered burlap sack _'She's…. Packing…'_ Sango thought in confusion.  
Tiny Kohaku, who'd was an infant, cooed softly, remaining asleep. "Don't do this! Don't twist this around on me… You knew, from the moment you met me, I was devoted to being a demon slayer!" he said slowly, walking around to face her. She turned her face from him, and only kept packing. "I didn't know you're devotion as a demon slayer would drain from your devotion as a father and husband." she spat venomously, bypassing the man.

"This isn't fair… You knew the things that came wit my profession, you knew our children would follow in my footsteps!" he growled, throwing his hands in the air with exasperation. "I will not stand for this! I would stay up late at night, praying and begging for you to come home and I won't do the same for my children." she shrieked, burying her face in her hands.

Kamatsu hugged her tightly to him, as she sobbed. "Things… They've been alright." he said helplessly. He would not deny the life of a wife of a demon slayer was a difficult one. She pushed away from him. "No! No it hasn't! It's been horrible, and don't patronize me by saying that!" she said, anger burning in her honey eyes. Sango stared on, surprised at her Mother's fiery attitude. She'd never seen her display such emotions. She'd always been calm and kind.

This time, Kamatsu turned his back to the woman, unable to stand her irrational emotions. Her slender, delicate hands grasped his, and squeezed. Her shoulders shook with sobs. "Come away with me…. Let us leave. We'll take Sango, and little Kohaku! Run away with me…." she begged. Kamatsu wrenched his hand away from her. "I will never run away from my destiny." he said coldly. Minori hung her head in defeat. "So this is how things have to go…" she said brokenly, straightening up. She turned from Kamatsu, but he didn't face her.

"Don't you dare…" She froze. "Don't you say goodbye to Sango and Kohaku. Just go." he demanded, his fist slamming once more onto the table. Sango blinked back tears. She was trembling, as her mother exited the hut. She had seen something she knew she wasn't supposed to. She fell to her knees, panting slightly. Her mother was _gone_.

She looked up, as her father sat down, cradling his head in his hands. "Come here, Sango." he said quietly. Her had snapped up, her eyes wide and full of fear. Dumbly, she stumbled forward, immediately falling to her knees, her head bowed in apology.

He smiled sadly upon his daughter. _'So eager to please…'_ Kamatsu thought. She slipped his hands underneath her arms, and hoisted her to his chest, and sobbed.

"Sango…" Miroku questioned softly. His dark eyes searched her face, as it became evident she was remembering her. Miroku's hands crept to hers, and her head snapped up. She forced a sad smile, and nodded. "Hai, Miroku." she said slowly. It hurt to speak of her, but Miroku had gone through all the pains of remembering his own mother, so she would tell him.

"Her name…" she said slowly, testing each word on her tongue. "Her name was Minori…. And she was weak."

A/N: As far as I know Sango and Kohaku's mother was never, ever mentioned. AN I've seen fics where she's died in a tragic demon battle… But what if she hadn't? Here's my artistic take on the background of their mother. I fudged her fathers name. He was never, named.


End file.
